Naruto: Legacy of the Goblin
by Karasu87
Summary: During Wave, Naruto will stumble upon a chance of the life time. A chance to take off his mask. One that hid his loneliness. And put on a new one, and become a legacy to Norman Osborn. A Legacy of a Goblin. NaruTen (With help from Fan of Fanfics. Check out his alternative version, Legacy Rising)


**Naruto: Legacy of the Goblin**

_Norman Osborn was thought to be dead after his battle with the masked hero, Spider-Man. But that wasn't the case. He faked his death, and left the country. Over the years, of traveling and donning the mask, he decided he needed a plan. A plan to ensure that his legacy will live on. No matter how many years it took._

_With that in mind. He built hundreds of hidden bases. Hidden so well, that not even a Hydra grunt will find it. But, over the years of war and evolution. Not one person found the bases. Like a treasure hunt, the story of the 'hidden' bases faded away like a myth. _

_But now, only one base remains. A base that hasn't been destroyed by the shifting continents and constant wars. One that is destined to be found once again._

A young boy floated in the water. He appeared to be at least 13 or 14 years old. Air bubbles exploded from his lungs. And as if being dragged, he started to sink further in the water. Around him, red chakra lightly started to appear.

Thoughts swirled around his throbbing head. He felt, and heard… something like a yell… or was it… a growl? His skin felt frozen. He tried, but failed to open his eyes. He heard the growl once again. He had the basic idea of what it was, but he couldn't figure out how to get there. He felt more air escaping his lungs. He knew he couldn't move, nor swim.

_Why bother… _He let out a hollow chuckle in his mind, which was once again answered by a growl, this one was more desperate. _I'm a failure…_

He finally managed to open his eyes. It was a beautiful site. Serene. Fish swam to and fro in the cold and icy water. Strange plants line the walls of the river. Plants he never even saw back home in Konoha. _Home…? _Who would even miss him?

He blinked as he saw red chakra trying to seep out from his body. He just ignored it. His eyes slowly turned to a large bubble that seemed to float near him. He tried to will himself to reach it. Nothing. Even the red chakra tried, but the bubble just seemed to laugh at the attempt. His tired eyes saw an image form on the bubble.

_Naruto stormed away. Him and his team weren't functional at all. He stopped near a very large lake. A lake that could pass for a river, or an ocean. His eyes flicked towards a nearby tree. A kunai appeared in his hand. His mind drifted off towards a strange meeting he just had not too long ago. Kinda cute… for a guy. He shook his head. Bad thoughts!_

_Naruto stared at the tree. He took several deep breaths. Blue chakra started to line his feet, but he was unaware that red chakra started to seep and mix into the blue. He dug his feet into the ground, and took a breath. He shot off. Left foot hit the tree and stuck, it was followed by the right, then left, then right again. He smiled._

_A strange sound entered his ears. It sounded like a bee, but more high pitched. It came from the lake. He tried to ignore it, but the sound was getting louder. And that distraction was all that was needed. Splinters exploded from the tree as it was blown in half. Naruto lets out a scream as he flew towards the lake._

Naruto gasped. The last air from his lungs exploded outwards. He looked around for something… only to see hundreds of air bubbles coming from underneath him. They seemed to cover him. His eyes finally drifted closed again. His burning lungs only a passing annoyance. Red chakra began to lightly swirl around him.

Naruto continued to sink. Almost like a lifeless doll. The bubbles continued to flow past him. Beneath the young boy, a small fissure was open. Bubbles shot from it. As he got closer to the opening, it cracked a little, and before anything else could happen, it swallowed him whole. Only a few bubbles flew upwards from the hole, then they stopped. Nothing. No sign that anything was there, except a small fissure under the lake.

**Chapter 1: The Goblin**

Kakashi frowned. Sweat dripped from his brow. His student wasn't back yet, and to make matters worse, he felt _that _chakra. The dreaded chakra of the Nine-Tails. It wasn't strong. Just a small dose. Could something had happen? _I could never forgive my self…_

"Sensei?" He was startled from his thoughts from his other student, Haruno Sakura. He glanced around the area. If his student could startle him… "Naruto will be fine. You know him… likely off training." He nodded. They were outside, and it was pretty chilly out. "He probably found a ramen place or something"

He hoped she was right. With a sigh, he ushered his student back into the house. He glanced back towards the forest for a second, before following Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto gasped. His blue eyes snapped open as a lone drop of water splashed onto his forehead. His eyes flicked upwards, only to see a metal ceiling. Water dripped from a long crack in the middle of it. He tried to move his arm, only for it to feel restrained. He glanced down as for as he could. Metal straps were hooked to both arms and legs. His jumpsuit was ripped and soaked.

"Welcome…" A voice echoed throughout the metal room. "If you're still alive… congratulations. If you're dead, too bad." He tried to look for the origin of the voice. He knew it was somewhere on his right. But before he could blink, a strange snake-like object popped out from the wall. It dangled before his eyes. A green light came from it, and rolled over his eyes. It was blinding to him, and he wanted to slap it away. But after a few seconds, the snake-like object vanished. "Congrats! You survived the injection."

_Injection… _Naruto whispered. And for the first time, he noticed that his neck, arms and legs stung. As if stung by a bee.

"You were injected with Nanites. Tiny machines that will help heal any wound… and purify any abnormities within your system." He heard the man chuckle. "You will need them for the next part… hence the multiple injections."

"Who… who are you?" He asked. The sounds of clicking and whirring was heard. It was getting closer.

"All will be made clear." A beep was heard. "In a few minutes. Your whole world… will finally be awaken. And all the possibilities you never had before, will now be endless."

"_Senses indicate subject is a young male child." _He heard a feminine voice echo. _"Lowering output by 10%_."

"It's not like me… but I will give you a choice, since you _are _a child." The man whispered. Naruto tried his best to look to his right, but his neck refused to obey him. "You can say the word right now… and my computer will allow you to leave, and my Nanites will terminate themselves." Naruto was about to answer, but something told him, 'You will never get another chance.' "Or stay… be my legacy. My perfect creation. The son I never had." The voice paused for a few seconds. "You have 10 seconds to decide."

Inside the boy, a lone red eye opened. Behind the large cage, a large creature stood in the shadows. A laugh escaped from it. _Things just got interesting…_

Naruto frowned. The female voice had started a small countdown. He thought about the offer. He knew that some kind of pain was coming. And besides, _no one _has ever wanted _him _of all people to become a legacy to them. A son. He steeled his resolve. A chance to become noticed. A chance to be taken serious. A chance… _A chance to become stronger!_

He took a breath. He knew what he needed. A chance to take off that mask he always wore. The mask that hid loneliness and sadness. And just as the countdown reached zero, he braced himself. Panels opened up on the metal walls, and the entire room started to fill up with green gas.

He didn't feel anything at first. Then, slowly, a burning sensation started to overcome him. He couldn't move due to the straps. He wanted to struggle, but steeled his resolve again. He could hear the man saying something, but couldn't make it out. It sounded something like, 'See you on the other side.' He tried to breath, but the gas was sucked into his mouth. It tasted foul, and his tongue immediately went numb. He almost bit it off when pain struck, and his teeth clenched. He squeezed his eyes closed.

His fist clenched a second later, and his nails dug into his palm. Blood dripped from the wound. His skin had started to burn, and peel off. Red chakra began to seep out, and slowly trying to heal him. But what Norman Osborn never counted on, was Kyuubi. The red chakra began to combine with the Nanites. Empowering them, and forcing them to work faster. His muscles started to grow and bulge a little. The metal straps were beginning to creak from the strain.

Naruto's eyes snapped open from the pain. The gas swirled around his right eye, which then started to bleed green. The other eye flashed red, then back to blue. He felt a scream erupt from his throat, but couldn't hear anything. Just a loud ringing. His hair had started to fade. From bright yellow to a dull color, then it started to fall from his head. His jumpsuit was all but gone, leaving him almost bare.

As the gas slowly began to die down, Naruto's teeth started to lengthen and sharpen. His eyes squeezed closed once again as the final bouts of pain hit. This pain was different. He felt it inside. Burning and re-sculpting everything inside of him. His tear drenched eyes flew open, and one final scream erupted from his throat.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura mumbled as they headed back to Tazuna's house. They spent hours looking for their teammate. He's been gone for almost a day, and their sensei hasn't picked up his perverted book since.

Sasuke flicked his eyes to Sakura. Usually she was hounding him for a date, but now. She was actually worried about the blond idiot. He would never admit it, but he had grown somewhat fond of the blonde.. He shook his head. That thought is gone now.

"I'm positive he's fine." Sasuke replied to her unasked question. "Regardless. We have a job to do"

Sakura glanced back towards the woods. As they approached the house, they saw Kakashi there. A worried look glued to his face. Tazuna next to him. Both stared off in the distance.

"Still worried?" Tazuna asked after a minute. He also had to admit, he was worried about the blonde. Especially after the emotion the kid shown when he yelled at his grandson.

Kakashi saw his team return. Minus a member. He was even more worried than ever before. A strong concentration of the Nine-Tails chakra was felt ealier, then stopped all of a sudden.. It was daytime now, and his student has been gone for a whole day. He should've had guess his student was even more stubborn than he thought. At least according to the Sandaime Hokage and Naruto's former teacher, Umino Iruka. Part of him was afraid that Naruto was captured by either Zabuza or Gato and being tortured. But the other part…

"As long as he's been under my tutelage, he always had something to prove. To get stronger, to be the best. Which was why he blew up at Inari the other day." He sighed and turned to Tazuna. "I'm positive he'll be back when Zabuza is healed."

Tazuna was about to say something, but his daughter yelled for them to come in for lunch. "The brat has spirit… I'll give him that." He started to walk into the house, but paused. "I just wish the kid would come in and get some grub."

Kakashi nodded. "He always has some ramen packets on him at all times…" Tazuna chuckled. But Kakashi turned back towards the woods. He hadn't felt another burst of Kyuubi's chakra for hours. And what's worse, he wasn't able to pin-point the location. But one thing he knew for sure, it was no where near Gato or his base. He glanced at the over head sun. _After lunch… we'll search some more. Then training. _With that thought in his head, he walked into the house.

XXXXXXXXXX

One eye opened. It was a bright green. Another eye opened. This one was a bright blue. He brought his hand to his face, only to hear a clink. He moved his other hand, and his eyes caught the sight of one of the metal straps hitting the floor with a loud clang. His ears twitched. Everything seemed louder than usual. He heard the water that was above him. Metal creaking under the strain. He was surprised this base even held up over the years of abuse mother nature threw at it.

"_Subject in stable condition." _The female voice echoed around the room. A bright green light flashed a few times. He was forced to shield his eyes from the bright light. _"Project was a success." _A click was heard, followed by a hiss. _"As per programming, all doors have been unlocked."_

Naruto looked around. Everything felt strange, but at the same time, he couldn't stop a grin that came to his face. He actually _laughed_. One that wasn't forced. It echoed off the walls. Inside the seal, even the creature behind thick bars grew a a fanged grin, followed by a small laugh.

"I see you are alive. My sensors indicate… a laugh?" The man from before chuckled. "Very good. The gas will take some time to settle, but when it does…"

Naruto turned towards the voice, only to see a medium sized screen. On the screen, was a man that wore a business suit. His face had a few wrinkles in it, but he could see strength and power hidden behind those eyes.

"Where am I…" Naruto froze. His voice sounded deeper and stronger. He threw his legs off the side of the metal bed. He looked down at his nude body. He could see his body had more muscle than before. He looked slightly taller, at least as tall as Sasuke or even a tad taller. Even his… manhood… grew.

"My name is Norman Osborn." The man said. His eyes flashed green. A smirk formed on his face. "And I have… one hell of a story to tell."

XXXXXXXXXX

Another day had flew by. Kakashi kept protecting the bridge builder and training his team, or what remained of it. He kept looking for his student. Regret began to show as the team made a discovery in the woods.

"Is that…" Sakura whispered. She watched as Kakashi bent down and examined the object. It was a familiar backpack. Burnt and ripped. It looked as if an animal had been digging in it.

"You two, go to the bridge." Kakashi ordered. The two genin hesitated, but followed their Sensei's orders. Kakashi glanced around, then his eye landed on the lake. He saw several pieces of his student's orange jacket. He lifted up his headband, and his Sharingan blazed to life. He scanned over the lake, only to frown. Traces of Naruto's chakra… were all over the lake. "… where are you…?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto grunted. He was covered from head to toe in sweat, and still nude. He was told the entire story of that man, Norman Osborn. From start to finish. No detail left unturned. From Spiders to his own adventures. Naruto didn't really care if the man was a villain…

"Aright. Stop." Norman's voice broke through his thoughts. Naruto paused mid sit-up. He ran a hand through his newly grown hair. It was more slicker and longer than his previous hairstyle. "I only have enough power for another minute or two. There will be one final test once the gas settles. Make me proud, son…"

Naruto felt sad he won't have Norman in his life again. But he also understood. He knew Norman was just a computer program, with different settings depending on the subject that landed in the base. But, he felt happy that he was someone's legacy. And no matter what, Osborn and Oscorp will rise again.

Earlier that day, he sent clones to explore the place while he did the ordered workout. One clone accidentally tripped a security measure, and the memories of the clone struck him. He never really noticed it before, but he did always wonder why he had memories he didn't recall. After that, he ordered the clones to read some of the notes Norman told him to read. And a laugh escaped his throat. He now had a way to learn at twice… no, triple the normal rate. He vowed to be the perfect legacy.

He also vowed from this day forth, to take off his mask… and trade it for another one. His eyes flicked towards one of his clones. In it's hand, was a green mask. The computer had the containment unit resize the suit to adjust to his new size. He left it in the unit to keep it safe until he was ready to don it. There was just one problem. How was he suppose to take everything from the base before the water pressure reaches its peak?

After an hour of reading and studying. He suddenly felt something. It felt like another presence. His eyes flicked towards the monitor where Norman was earlier, only to see… Norman? He grew confused. He knew it was a video monitor, but once it was off, the screen acted like a mirror. Unless he left another message, or the video program was stuck in a loop.

"Norman…?" He whispered as he stood and walked over to the screen. Completely forgetting he was still bare. Once he reached the screen, the Norman gave a fanged grin. Naruto frowned as Norman faded away and was replaced with his own reflection. But that quickly turned to shock when his face started fade away. He blinked. He was now looking into the face of the Green Goblin. The very thing Norman told him about. The mask was currently on the metal bed behind him.

"Wrong!" The Goblin replied. His green face wide in a grin. Naruto fell onto his back. "I am _you_. You are _me_." The eyes on the Goblin turned downwards. "Are you happy to see me… or is it just the _rising _dragon!"

"What are…" He looked down at himself. He was still nude. He remembered Norman telling him that he always saw and communicated with The Goblin in reflections. But he never did say how he dealt with it.

"What's wrong? Missing daddy already?" The Goblin laughed. His eyes watched Naruto's every move.

Naruto only shook his head, and walked towards a room in the back. He gripped his head. He felt something there. And it was clawing its way from his head. Every mirror, screen or reflection he passed, Goblin was there. Watching. Naruto knew to expect it, but to feel it…

"Just embrace it!" Goblin replied. Naruto tripped, but reached out and gripped the nearest object. It was a large glass container. He saw Goblin in the reflection. "Look at your eye… you embraced part of me. Just embrace it. Like Osborn did." Naruto opened the container. Smoke billowed out, but once it cleared, he saw a business suit there. He picked it up, and closed the door. "… well?"

Naruto looked at the suit. But his eyes glanced to the other container next to him, and saw the Goblin suit. Minus the mask. Thoughts bubbled in his head. What he _did _embrace it. Osborn did. And it made him stronger. Powerful. A smile graced his face. "Alright." As that word left his mouth, he gave in. It felt as his brain either exploded, or expanded. And throughout the base, a loud and guttural scream ripped through the metal walls. It went on for what felt like hours. Then, that scream faded away into laughter. A laugh that bounced off the walls.

"_Subject: New Goblin. Child. Osborn legacy." _The female voice replied, only to be answered by a roaring laugh. _"Just as Mr. Osborn predicted. Scanner indicate brain mass growing. Strong activity. Intelligence rising by 20%. Strength increasing by 5%. Subject: Complete."_

_The more you fight the Goblin… the more he will fight back. _Osborn's voice echoed through the walls. _Embrace him… and the power will be immense. _On the monitor in the examining room, Norman Osborn appeared. The video was stuck in a loop. _Immense _kept on repeating.

Another hour had passed. Naruto walked through the empty halls of the base. It was on limited power. The lights kept flickering. He was now decked out in a purple and black business suit. He normally didn't like those, but now, it felt great. He paused as he came pass a mirror. He saw himself, and had to admire his appearance. Then his image faded away as the Goblin appeared. Both smiled a dark smile.

"Any idea how to take this stuff out of here?" He asked. There were hundreds of items in the rooms of the base. From weapons, to prototypes and from books to notes.

"I think we both know…" Goblin replied, before he vanished. Naruto just smiled. He remembered what the old man once told him. It was about Seals. Anything was possible with them.

He turned a corner, and a smile lit up his face. Norman told him stories of the Glider. And while he was here, he had his clones and the computer modify a Glider prototype he saw in containment.

He looked at his work. Instead of a goblin head, it was designed to look more like a fox's head with red eyes. The wings were curved and pointed like a bat's wing. The wings itself had been sharpened like a sword. He also made modifications to the inside, including the weapons the object will shoot at. All he needed to do, was modify it with seals. And he had an idea of where to learn them. He picked up a small remote control, and pressed a button. The glider began to hover before him. He hated to get his nice new suit wet, but it was needed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi walked back towards the lake. He knew Naruto was somewhere in this area. He walked on the surface of the lake, and even walked the edges of it. Nothing. But Naruto's chakra had started to fade away from the area, but he still saw one large heat signature deep under the surface of the water.

But before he could react, an explosion of water occurred nearby. Water flew everywhere. The sharingan saw through the mist and water. Like in slow motion, he frowned at a figure that stood atop a metal object. Soaked blonde hair. The figure wore a business suit/ But his eyes froze on the face. Three whisker marks were seen as clear as day. The figure turned to him, and he saw the blue eye wink at him.

_Naruto! _Kakashi quickly hurried after his student. He tried his best to catch up, but the object his student was on weaved through the trees like they were nothing. He leapt from tree to tree at his top speed.

Naruto smiled. This felt way better than running. His feet were covered in blue chakra which held him to the glider. His eyes flicked to a glint behind him. Looks like his plan had worked. Now for the next phase. He pushed a button the remote, and the glider sped up.

Kakashi cursed at Naruto sped away. He used his sharingan, and started to follow the chakra trail. He hoped his students were fine with Tazuna. His new focus: Catching up with Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I don't like that man." A feminine looking boy said. His eyes glared hard at the doorway. Gato had just left, but in his hand were some Senbon. He was very tempted to throw them and make a pincushion out of that fat disgusting man.

"I had it under control…" A man said. He was laying on a bed and covered with bandages. He lifted up the covers and revealed a hidden kunai.

"I know, Zabuza-sama…" The boy went over to the bed, and began to check the bandages. He frowned as he saw the wounds. "… but we need the money…"

The man nodded. The boy was right. They've been on the run for what seemed like ages. He and Haku had grown closer over the years, and he actually stayed to consider this boy… his son.

Zabuza thought back to what happened earlier. Gato came in with his two brown nosing body guards. _What did he mean by back-up… _He frowned as he remembered what Gato had said. _That fat fuck… _He should've figured that man had a card up his sleeve, but what? Regardless, as soon as the bastard paid him, he will be gutted like a fish. Even if Haku will be doing the gutting.

He looked up at Haku. "Well? How does it look?"

A frown crossed Haku's face. "That man did a number on you. Two weeks. Even with the ingredients I gathered."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes. He can't send Haku in his place. And the bridge will be completed very soon. Haku can maybe take out two of the genin at the most, but against Kakashi. It could go either way. "Any ideas?" He decided to ask the boy. Haku still considers himself a weapon. A tool. The man could never get the boy to think for himself, unless the boy is worried about something.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry, Zabuza-sama." Haku mumbled. But before he could say anything else, his eyes caught a flash. With lightning fast reflex, he spun and flicked his wrist. Three senbon flew towards the glint. But the senbon were reflected to the side as an object flew forward. Haku leaned back as the object flew past him. Zabuza leaned his head to the right as the object embedded itself into the wall. The object looked like a shuriken, but it only had two pointed ends. And the middle of the object looked like a cat? Or maybe a wolf?

"That wasn't very nice." Both Haku and Zabuza froze at the voice. The didn't hear anyone come in, nor felt a presence. Not until the object was thrown. "And here I was… offering my help."

"Naruto-kun…" Haku mumbled. While that smirk unnerved him, he knew the figure was the boy he met in the woods. He saw Zabuza preparing to throw his kunai, but the man paused as he heard the familiarity in his voice.

"You know him?" Naruto walked forwards. He pushed himself off the wall. His suit was still wet from earlier. He flicked his wrist against the suit, and sent a splash onto the floor. The grin on his face was still present. His hands were at his side as he walked closer.

"Naruto-kun?" Haku asked. Wondering why he looked different. Had something happened? "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to make a deal." His eyes flashed towards the window, and met Kakashi's lone eye for a split second. Haku frowned, but with a nod from Zabuza, his hands flashed through hand seals. Naruto just watched. In his hands, he had more of his Shuriken-like projectiles. Behind Naruto, the wet splotches began to rise and take shape.

_Sorry, Naruto-kun… _Haku stared at Naruto as the ice rose behind him. In the window, Kakashi prepared to leap in, but paused as he saw a glint in Naruto's hand.

And just as the ice needles raced towards Naruto, he quickly turned around. He used the shuriken in his hands and either deflected the ice or sliced them in half. He leaned back, and let a few fly past him and impact the floor. But he failed to see a kick that connected to his stomach. Naruto coughed and leapt back. He looked kinda disappointed that his suit had a foot imprint on it.

He watched as Haku leapt back. He wondered why Haku wasn't any trying. It seemed as if the boy was conflicted. He smiled. Which grew as a Senbon flew towards him. But what shocked Haku, was that Naruto caught it between two fingers. Naruto brought up the object and examined it. An idea forming for later use.

"Are you done? Can we talk now?" He said, but the smirk stayed on his face. Kakashi watched from the window. While watching, he was also looking for a way to get inside without making a sound. Zabuza gave a nod to Haku, and the boy moved. Naruto blocked the kick, then leaned back as a punch almost connected. "What's with the hostility?" He chuckled, but decided to end it. He caught Haku's incoming fist, and twisted. He now had Haku's own arm around his throat. Haku looked at Zabuza, but the man only smirked.

From the window, Kakashi was wide-eyed as he took in Naruto's new moves. He never saw his student pull off those before. Usually it was with recklessness, but not this. And he had to admit, Naruto's new appearance looked way better than that jumpsuit. He thought it was about time to jump in.

Haku's eyes glanced around. He wasn't even trying. The boy he met in the woods was pure hearted, but this new Naruto is anything but. Was he an imposter? Or was the boy he met only wearing a mask? Like him. Before he through the first punch, he saw those eyes. The same ones as the Naruto he met. It may not be the same eye color, but the loneliness was there. And so was something else.

"What is this _deal_?" Zabuza finally decided to ask. He knew Haku and the kid weren't even trying to kill each other. It was more like a dance. But the grin on the strange boy's face made him curious.

Naruto brought up his left hand. In it, was a needle. Green substance was inside it. "This contains what I call, Nanites. Little machines that will any wound, and will stay in the system… as long as I let them." Naruto's grin grew, even more so as he saw Kakashi tense up from the window. He felt Haku relax in his grip. He knew he could break out anytime he wanted. He felt several senbon near his nether region. He only smirked wider, if that was possible, as Haku's free hand was ready to deal damage. "I will heal you. Only if you help me."

Before he could continue, an explosion was smirk came from Zabuza's bedside. But once it cleared, they say Kakashi. He had a kunai near Zabuza's throat, while his eyes glared at Naruto. His sharingan spinning just in case.

"Explain!" Was Kakashi simple demand. But he was inwardly happy that Naruto was safe, but he _needed _to know what the boy was planning, and what he was doing under that lake. "You owe me that much." He could've went ahead and slit Zabuza's throat, but was curious as to what Naruto had in mind.

"Well… I was actually expecting you to pop in a tad earlier." Naruto chuckled. "Ah, well…" He released Haku, who stumbled forward. Kakashi followed his lead, and leapt away from Zabuza. Without looking away from Zabuza, he addressed his teacher. "If you teach me the basics of sealing… I will explain everything." Naruto chuckled at Kakashi's look, while his sensei didn't like the sound of the laugh. Oh, how he wished he would've put on the Goblin suit. If only to see the reactions it'll cause.

"Sealing?" Kakashi asked. He knew a lot about sealing, but never thought Naruto of all people would want to know. But figured it must run in the family.

"Only the basics. I will figure the rest out." Naruto's smirk never left his face. Earlier, he sent a clone to tail Gato. And the clone just dispersed. "You do know that Gato will kill you once you kill the builder?"

Oh… and what makes you think he will succeed?" Zabuza already knew Gato will try something, but this kid is starting to intrigue him.

"A mercenary. From Iwa, if I remember my history correctly." Naruto walked forward. The needle still in his grip. "Now… will you listen to my plan? Because, we both get what we want."

Kakashi could only watch, and hope this didn't end badly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once again, another day had passed without a hitch. He explained his plan to Zabuza, and injected him with the Nanites. And after that, Kakashi gave him a few scrolls on sealing. And since Kakashi went through with it, he also kept his word and explained everything. Minus a few insane and bloodthirsty moments. And since then, he had his clones studying non-stop. He had the basics down. Now was the time to design his own. The moment of truth.

He placed a scroll aside. An urge struck him like lightning. A strong urge to kill. To maim. He already embraced the Goblin, but refused to kill unless he needed to. His eyes flicked towards the Goblin suit. With a brush in hand, it was time to test his new knowledge.

Hours flew by. It was like he was possessed. His hand had started to brush the seals on by themselves. He glanced around. He knew the sun had just risen. It was the final day. The day the bridge would be completed. Earlier, he had his clones take some Pumpkin Bombs and planted them on the bridge. He smiled as a clone popped. He flicked his eyes down at his attire. It was a familiar purple and green costume. Around the belt area, was an orange fox. He slid on a mask, and flicked his eyes to a mirror. He couldn't tell if it was the Goblin… or him.

What people don't see, are the seals that covered the suit. Many hid weapons, while other controlled what the suit does, the glider, or what else that he may use in the future. The Goblin smiled. The suit faded away, and was replaced with Naruto in his business suit. He already had seals on his business suit, so he wouldn't have to change between them all the time. And he also re-fitted his Glider. Other objects were given to Kakashi to keep safe with his stuff.

His eyes paused on the monitor where he first met Norman. After a moment, he turned away as the New Goblin. The New Osborn. The New Naruto. As he walked towards the exit, he paused. "Set Code 23."

He glanced to the monitor where he first met Norman, then he turned away. The new Goblin. The new Osborn. The new Naruto. As he walked towards the exit, he turned his head. "Set Code 41."

Once he vanished from view, the metal creaked. Norman's image appeared on the monitor. His face frozen in a grin. The screen started to crack as the pressure is becoming too much for the base.

"_Full compression imminent. Destruction in 5 seconds." _The female voice cracked. As she counted down, water started to spew from the walls.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto exploded from the water. His eyes flicked to below him as a small whirlpool started to form in the lake. Naruto stood atop the glider. A wide smirk on his face. He wore the Goblin suit, sans the mask. His bloodlust had reached its peak. With a laugh, the Glider sped off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunami screamed as she was dragged and pulled by a man that wore a jacket and shorts. Next to him, stood another man. This one was shirtless, had an eye patch and his hand was gripped on his sword. Tsunami's fear filled eyes grew even worse when she saw movement coming from her house. Then complete dread grew in her chest.

"Let her go!" A young boy yelled. He had a fisherman's hat on, and despite the tears in his eyes, he had determination burning in them. He rushed forward, and kicked the shirtless thug.

The man growled. And with a quick movement, he snatched the boy up. And for the first time, Inari really noticed the size difference. "You little punk!"

"We only need one hostage." The man that held Tsunami told him. He held a knife close to her neck. "I wonder which one…"

"I say we kill the kid." While holding Inari, he slowly began to pull his sword from the sheathe. "My blade hasn't had anything good to _eat _for a while." Inari squirmed and kicked in the man's grip, and managed to connect a kick to the man's face. "Why you…!"

The man threw Inari onto the ground, hard. A smirk grew on his face as he saw that the impact caused the boy to spit out blood. With a yank, he pulled out his blade and walked closer to the boy. He gave the sword a few swings. "Head? Leg? Arms…? You choose." He brought the blade down, and laughed when the boy flinched. He raised his sword once more, and was about to bring it down.

"No!" Tsunami screamed. Tears were dripping from her eyes. "If… if you do that, I'll bite off my tongue!" She bit down on her tongue, hard enough to draw a speck of blood.

Not wanting their hostage to kill herself, the man rested his sword on his shoulder. "Let's go…"

"Wouldn't want you to be late, now would we?" The man holding Tsunami replied.

They started walking back towards the woods. Tsunami being pushed ahead of them.

"Wait…" The man with the eye patch smiled at the voice. Looks like they had another hostage, or at least a new bloody corpse when this is over.

"No…" Tsunami whispered when she saw her son standing once again. Blood dripped from his lip. He was about to rush forward again, but stopped when the large man started to approach.

But before he could grab the boy, a laugh echoed around them. Tsunami shivered at the sound. "Another hero?" The large man spat. He glanced around the nearby woods, and smiled as he saw a figure standing there. He wore green and purple outfit. A green and a blue eye. But the figure had a smirk, and was _laughing_.

_Naruto-kun… _Tsunami whispered. He looked different and more defined. But the smile on his face looked strange on the boy.

"The hell are you laughing at, kid?" The man yelled. He gave his sword a swing.

"Just the punch line." Naruto simply replied. "A little off the top." The man looked confused, but laughed anyway. But that was quickly wiped away as he felt pain in his stomach. Blood exploded from his mouth.

"What…?" The other samurai asked. He watched as a strange object flew past his head, and sliced right into his partner. Blood splashed his face, while some got into Tsunami's hair.

Inari squeezed his eyes closed. Both halves of the samurai falling very close to him. He shook his head and turned to Naruto. He didn't even try, and the guy was killed.

"Geez! I said a _little_ off the top!" He mocked sighed. The remaining Samurai looked at him as he began to walk towards them. "Gonna have to fix that setting." He turned to Inari with a wink. "Like it has a mind of it's own…"

"Naruto…?" Inari whispered as Naruto kicked the top half of the dead Samurai away from the boy. "Where were…"

"Later…" Naruto saw the man release Tsunami, causing her to fall to the ground. "Untie your mom… and leave the area…" He handed Inari one of his Goblin shuriken, and watched as he ran and untied his mom. As Tsunami's eyes met his, he winked and smirked. Once he was sure they were gone, he smirked. The samurai watched as a green mask appeared on the boy's face. The mask grinned at him, and he was disturbed at the facial movements of a mask. "Let's have some fun…" And with that, the samurai ran forward. His sword at the ready. As he approached, he swung.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Next Time:**

The bridge battle has started heating up. No sign of Naruto. Was the plan still on? Then as the battle began to reach its climax, Naruto shows up with several surprises. And Kakashi and Zabuza will have their hands full when a new player enters the field.

* * *

Idea was from, Fan of Fanfics. Check out his alternative version, Legacy Rising. And tell him I sent you. It was like a collaborative effort. Both of us trying our own versions of the idea. This was a pretty interesting story to work on. A lot of possibilities with the story. Pairing will be NaruTen, like his story might be. Temari may or may not be added.


End file.
